


The Boy With Black Eyes

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Series: 30 Angst Bunnies [3]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Community: 30_angsts, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momiji remembers his first encounter with Akito, vividly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With Black Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The third fic in my 30 Angst Bunnies series. I've only read the manga version of Fruits Basket, so this is manga!Akito (any Akito mentioned in any of these 30 Angst Bunnies fics is manga!Akito, btw). There's a big difference between manga and anime!Akito and I can't reveal what it is without major spoilage, so I'm being fair. Later on, in another 30 Angst Bunnies fic, you may find out though.
> 
> _Side note -_ 'Shinto' is the sliding doors you commonly see in Japanese homes.
> 
> Written for prompt #23 - Black roses

Momiji remembers clearly the first time he met Akito. He was three, playing alone in a sandbox in the backyard. He could hear rising voices from the house, but he found his exploits in the sand much more interesting. The shinto to the backyard slid open and out stepped a person he never saw before, at least not one that he could remember ever seeing. It was an older boy - thirteen or so, with short black hair and eyes so black Momiji could feel himself drown in them. He was afraid of the boy with the black eyes.

Silently the two watched each other as the boy approached closer. A tinge of fear gripped the younger boy, making him scramble up to his feet and quickly hide behind a nearby tree to escape the drowning eyes. A chuckle met his ears and he risked a peek out from behind the tree to see the boy had stopped at the edge of the sandbox. Even the laugh seemed kind of scary to him, but Momiji braved himself enough to keep watching to see what the boy would do. The chuckled died down abruptly and with an almost angry glare, the boy beckoned Momiji to him.

"Come here, rabbit," he said.

Even though he was afraid and would have rather ran away, he found his tiny legs moving him to the boy. It was a pull as if the boy had a string on him and was pulling him forward. The closer he got, Momiji noticed a peculiar scent emanating from the boy. What it was, he didn't know, but it was kind of nice - like a flower. When he had reached the opposite end of the sandbox, his legs stopped moving and seemed to lock in place. Momiji was terrified and curious all at the same time.

"Do you know who I am?"

Momiji shook his head.

"I'm your master. Do you understand?"

Another shake of the head.

"Oh you will, rabbit, you will," the boy said, his words icy.

"I'm Momiji," Momiji said finally, feeling as if he should say something.

"No, you are the rabbit. You have no name as far as I'm concerned."

Something about the tone of his voice made Momiji wet himself as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Good, you fear me. I said you would learn."

"You bad," Momiji whimpered.

The boy moved almost absently around the sandbox, his feet bare against the grass as he came to a stop in front of the younger boy. Momiji didn't see when the boy's hand move, memorized by the dark eyes that were trying to suck him in. He did, however, feel the contact and sting of the slap, surprising him and knocking him over. Momiji stared up with wide surprised eyes as his lip quivered.

"You will respect me! You will not speak lies about me!" the boy shouted, intensely angry. "Do you understand?"

The younger boy burst into tears as he shook his head in understanding, rubbing his hurt cheek.

"You're a fast learner. I like that. You'll do well, rabbit."

Turning, the boy walked away, going back into the house. Over his crying, Momiji couldn't hear the parting words of the boy to his parents, nor did he care to. He was afraid of the boy with the dark eyes and the flower smell. His father was the one who came out after several moments and scooped up the still crying boy, hugging him closely. His mother gasped as Momiji's father carried him into the house and set him on the dining room table. As his mother rushed out of the room to get a cool compress for his cheek, Momiji sniffled as he noticed flowers in a vase on the table. So close, they smelled like the older boy and he pointed at them, looking at his father.

"Bad." He hiccuped through his tears.

"No, those are roses." His father informed him.

Years later, when Momiji found a bunch of black roses growing in the Sohma complex, he remembered his first encounter with Akito. From that moment on, he secretly dubbed Akito the 'Black Rose'.

**-End-**


End file.
